The present disclosure relates to a medium storage box, a financial device, and a method of controlling the same.
Generally, a financial device provides desired financial services to customers. The financial device may deposit/withdraw a medium such as a bill, a check, a certificate of securities and a gift certificate, etc., or automatically transfer a medium.
The financial device may generally include a medium depositing and withdrawing unit for depositing or withdrawing a medium, and a medium storage cassette where the medium is stored. It is important that the medium storage cassette is designed to be capable of safely maintaining a security state against attack by an intruder in order to prevent loss of valuables such as bills, checks, securities, etc. stored therein.
A door locking device of a cassette is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1114634.
According to the prior document, the door locking device of a cassette includes: a pinion which is rotated on an inner side surface of the door by a key operation of a bundle of keys installed on the door; a first locking means having a first hook installed on an inner side surface of the door and being ballast in a vertical direction when the door is closed to be held in a first engaging groove formed in a main body and a first movable member for moving the first hook in a direction in which the first hook is released from being held in the first engaging groove in accordance with rotation of the pinion by forming a first rack to be engaged with the pinion; and a second locking means having a second hook installed on an inner side surface of the door and being ballast in a vertical direction when the door is closed to be held in a second engaging groove formed in the main body and a second movable member for moving the second hook in a direction in which the second hook is released from being held in the second engaging groove in accordance with the rotation of the pinion by forming a second rack to be engaged with the pinion, wherein the first hook and the second hook are opposite to each other in a direction in which both hooks are held to the engaging grooves.
The prior document proposes a door locking device of a cassette in which a cassette door of an automatic teller machine (ATM) having an auto-lock function is prevented from being released by an impact.
However, in the prior document, a security of the cassette is locked and unlocked by key operation. Accordingly, even if an intruder uses the key to open the cassette to take out some or the entire medium inside the cassette, an administrator may have no way to verify that situation.
As an example, when a security company collects the medium storage cassette, even if the security company opens the cassette door for collecting cash and takes out some or the entire medium, or attempts to open the cassette door, an administrator have no way to verify that situation.